In combustion engine, electric, and hybrid electric vehicles (all of which are herein collectively referred to as HEVs), fuel consumption and/or battery discharge is affected by external environmental and traffic conditions, vehicle performance capabilities, driver behavior, and other factors. Previously, cruise control systems have been optimized only to maximize efficiency and minimize energy consumption. In the past, drivers have attempted to manually estimate whether sufficient available fuel and/or power remains to reach one or more destinations, and have had resort to hypermiling, hyperattentiveness, and other challenging driving techniques in attempts to conserve available energy and to enable the vehicle to reach an intended destination.
Such past systems and attempts have not enabled drivers to minimize time when trying to reach essential destinations, especially when available fuel and/or power is well below full capacity. In circumstances where much less than a full capacity of stored energy (battery and/or fuel) is available, and because it has been unduly challenging to manually and in real-time determine how much energy remains to reach a destination, drivers have over conserved energy, which can result in slow travel times and unnecessary delays in reaching a destination.